


Rain

by SodiPopSnake



Series: Haikyuu! Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiPopSnake/pseuds/SodiPopSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi loved rain. Koushi's opinion on rain changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Daichi loved rain. When he and Koushi were still just friends, they would walk home in the rain. Koushi would stare at Daichi constantly when it rained. Not because he was perplexed that Daichi loved rain so much, but because when it rained Daichi looked so at peace Koushi was almost scared. Daichi wasn't one to stress too hard about anything, but he usually had a small forehead wrinkle present on his beautiful face. When it rained, Daichi was completely relaxed.

Daichi loved rain. When they first kissed, they were at Koushi’s, walking to the porch before Daichi had to head back to his house. He stopped Koushi before the smaller boy went to unlock his door. In one motion he turned Koushi toward him and quickly placed a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. Daichi was just barely blushing. Koushi flashed him a beautiful grin. They were officially together after that.

Daichi loved rain. Right now, Koushi hated it. He hated it with all of his heart. He yelled. He slammed doors. He broke a painting. He cried. Sugawara Koushi wept with all he had. He sat on the back porch, eyes swollen and red, staring out at the beach. The wicker chair beneath him and the soft blanket around his legs provided him a source of comfort. The sky reflected his mood. Dismal. Grey. Sad. The door swung open to reveal the last person he wanted to see. Daichi stood before him, a concerned expression on his face, Daichi was frozen in shock. He hated when he and Koushi fought, he had come to apologize. He rushed to Koushi’s side, he kneeled at his feet and begged for forgiveness. Koushi suddenly grabbed his elbows, and brought him up to the chair with him. He flipped their positions, and he lay on Daichi, the blanket covering them both. They stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other’s scent.

Daichi loved rain. Koushi loved Daichi. He had always hoped for rain to see Daichi be happy and relaxed. It was raining that day, Daichi’s birthday. Koushi told him to hurry home, that he had a delicious meal prepared and his present waiting. It was his fault. His fault Daichi’s car skidded. His fault Daichi never got his present. His fault Daichi wasn't sitting here next to him now, reminiscing about the days of Karasuno, the days of glory, the days of love. Daichi loved rain, but Koushi had grown to hate it.


End file.
